Psychologist
by evaernst
Summary: To work better as a team the Skulduggery Pleasant- characters go to a psychologist who doesn't know that a magical world exists. Ratet T just to be sure...
1. Chapter 1

That's my first Skullduggery Fanfiction and I hope you like it. Please review. I'm sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes. I work on my english. In the next chapter there will be more Skullduggery…

It was a sunny day in Dublin and the sun shined through the big windows of the psychologist Mr. Smith's office. In the big room stood a couple of chouches. In the middle of the room stood a big, wooden desk. Behind it was an office armchair. On the chair said a man with a suit and grey hair.

Suddenly the door opened.

China: I do not understand at all what we are doing here.

Bliss: I've already explained this to you thousand times. We are here to learn to work better as a team.

China: And what is if I don't want to work in a team with you?

Skullduggery: Don't moan, just walk on.

China made an offended grimace.

Mr. Smith rose and shook the hands to his new therapy group.

China: That's so absurd and embarrassing.

Mr. Smith: So, my name is Mr. Smith and I want to welcome you and first I want to calm you. Everything we are discussing here remains in this room and is not transmitted to third ones.

China: Bad enough that everyone who is here can hear everything.

Bliss gave her a slap on the back of her head.

Skulduggery: We are here because we often have to work together and... let's just say: often this don't work how it should be.

Mr. Smith: What do you mean with: it doesn't work?

Valkyrie: For example, if someone instead of saving the life of an old friend stays at home and does things only out of pure self-interest!

China: Hey, I had good reasons for it! And you, child, you have no idea!.

Valkyrie: What????

Mr. Smith: My ladies I ask you to be rationally. Like that we never get onto the problem.

Tanith: Calm down Valkyrie. We stand above that.

Bliss: Please, Tanith. Remain impartial, please.

Tanith crossed the arms before the breast and leant ostentatiously back.

Mr. Smith: What do you mean with: to remain rather at home instead of saving the life of another? Your relation seems to be very tightened.

Valkyrie: Tightened? The understatement of the century.

China looked at her like she wanted to kill her.

Bliss: China, please behave.

China: Yes daddy!

Mr. Smith: So, what about you two. Do you get along well?

China: There are different opinions.

Mr. Smith: What do you mean?

Bliss: We get along very well.

China: There are different point of views. Mine for example. I would say that we do not get along very well.

Bliss looked at his sister with big eyes.

Bliss: But China! We get along very well! We didn't argued for one week and you didn't tried to kill me for almost one year!

Mr. Smith: You wanted to kill your brother???

Horrified, Mr. Smith tored his eyes and China made an appeasing gesture.

China: Don't worry. Nothing happened to him. It's not that easy to kill him. He simply don't want to stay down.

Mr. Smith: Didn't you pressed charges against your sister?

Mr. Smith fiddled nervously around in his fatty hair and plucked flatly his suit.

Bliss: Of course not. She is my sister. I have already experienced worse things.

Mr. Smith: Oh?

Bliss: Yes, I was quite dead

Mr. Smith looked as if he was near a heart attack.

Ghastly: Don't worry. We were able to bring him back to life with the help of a necromancer.

Mr. Smith: A Necromancer?

Everybody: Yes!

Mr. Smith: I think we'll need a lot of proceedings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it took me so long to write the next chapter. **

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

**The group met the next week again. **

China: There we are again.

Mr. Smith: Nice to see you again.

China: And that's a luck! Nearly I didn't came.

Mr. Smith: No?

China: I still think this is complete nonsense.

Bliss: Sometimes you are a real pain in the neck, China.

China: Idiot

The six sat down on the sofas and listened to Mr. Smith who began to speak.

Mr. Smith: I'm glad that you all found the way to me again and that we can start now. .

Everyone except China: Hi

China: Hey! Only because we are here with a psychologist we don't have to start to behave like raving lunatics!

Bliss: Please, China! We discussed for hours! No digs any more!

China crossed offended the arms before the breast.

Mr. Smith: So well. First of all today I will present my plan for your theraphy to you.

Tanith clapped in her hands.

Tanith: Finally we get to the point!

Mr. Smith: The pivot legs of a good teamwork are: Trust, respect and tolerance. We will coach these three things with different measures.

Tanith: China won't even learn one of those things

China: At least not if I have to work in a group with you

Unfortunately, Tanith couldn't think of a good answer and had to gave up.

Mr. Smith continued unimpressed.

Mr. Smith: Our first step will be an excursion. We'll go climbing together.

Gasthly: Climbing? We are not here to break our napes!

Mr. Smith: Don't worry. Besides, nothing can happen at all.

Tanith: And what happens I'll drop my partner by mistake?

She looked at China with a strange smile.

Mr. Smith: That... would be bad. Anyway... Okay with the climbing were are training trust. That that works well we have to do a little practice. Because of that you have to form two teams.

All at once everybody jumped up and searched an ideal partner for themselves. After some sekunden stood Bliss and China, Skulduggery and Valkyrie and Ghastly and Tanith together.

Mr. Smith: Not like this! I choose the teams. Then these groups will also climb together next week.

Skulduggery: Okay, how do your teams look like?

Mr. Smith: Ghastly and Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Bliss and China and Tanith.

China and Tanith: Never!

Both women looked at each other stunned.

Mr. Smith: Look! You have something in common. Both of you don't want to work with each other! Nevertheless, this is already a beginning.

The both wanted to protest, Bliss put on his menacing look and they became quiet.

Mr. Smith: So, now we come to our little practice.

Ghastly: What kind of practise?

Mr. Smith: One stands behind the other and the front one drops himself and the rear one catches him.

Tanith: And what happens if I drop my partner by mistake?

Mr. Smith: This would be very bad....

Mr. Smith cleared his throat loudly and continued then.

Mr. Smith: Well, let's start.

Group 1: Skulduggery Pleasant + Bliss

Skulduggery: You know, that I can impossibly catch you?

Bliss: Of course. I'm not silly even if China alwys tries to tell me so.

Skulduggery: Then we are the same opinion.

Mr. Smith: Okay, you two. Start now.

Don't you want to take of your coat Mr. Pleasant?

Skulduggery: No, I think this is not a good idea. I don't want to get a cold. .

Mr. Smith pulled an eyebrow upwards and looked at him strangely.

Mr. Smith: Well, then not. Let's start.

Skulduggery positioned himself in front of Bliss and looked around uneasy.

Skulduggery: I do not know whether this is a good idea.

Mr. Smith: Don't worry. Mr. Bliss looks like a strong man and he will catch you, I think.

Skulduggery: I hope so.

And then he let him fall and Bliss caught him elegantly.

Skulduggery: Cool. This was really cool.

Mr. Smith: That was really good. This proves either that you are completely world-weary, or that you trust him. Now we swap the roles.

Skulduggery: What? I should catch him?

Bliss: I believe that that doesn't work.

Mr. Smith:Believe me! This will work very well!

Skulduggery: I really do not know...

Mr. Smith: START!

Bliss: It's not my fault when somethings happens.

With these words Bliss positioned himself in front of Skulduggery. He whispered something to Skulduggery.

Bliss: I will take over your doctor's calculation.

Skulduggery: Okay and now:fall! I want to have it behind myself.

And then he fell and Bliss burried the weak skeleton under himself.

Mr. Smith cleared his throat.

Mr. Smith: Well. This was, at least, already a beginning.

Group 2: Valkyrie + Ghastly

Valkyrie: Now I'll drop myself

Ghastly: I do not know...

Mr. Smith: What do you don't know?

Ghastly: What happens if I drop her?

Mr. Smith: You are a strong man and you will catch the girl, I'm sure.

Ghastly: And what if not?

Mr. Smith: You'll make it.

Valkyrie: If he is not sure we maybe should wait…

Mr. Smith: FALL!!!!!!

Valkyrie let herself fall down and Ghastly caught her a little bit inelegantly.

Mr. Smith: See! You were able to catch her!

Okay, then now we swap the roles.

And then the same happened like with Bliss and Skluduggery.

Group 3: Tanith + China

China: This is the most embarrassing thing I have ever experienced.

Tanith: Don't moan. We can't change it.

Mr. Smith: Well, are you ready, ladies?

China: Let's bring it behind us.

China positioned herself in front of Tanith and fell down. Tanith crossed elegantly the hands behind the back and China fell to ground.

China: Sh **!

Mr. Smith: Oh my God! Is everything okay?

China: You can still call me Miss Sorrows ans I'm fine, thanks..

Mr. Smith: You because she drop you you don't have to do the same.

Tanith stood before China and ready to fall and like a miracle China chaught Tanith and lifted her up to her feet again. The both women looked at each other silently.

Mr. Smith: Very well! That's it!

**Later:**

Mr. Smith: So after this more or less successful afternoon I thought about the groups once more.

Everybody: Luckily!

Mr. Smith: And I am sure that I have chosen exactly the right groups.

Everybody: No!

Mr. Smith: However! Then we'll see us next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**The next week:**

The group met at a rocky cliff outside of Dublin. The members had changed their serious clothes for sporty clothes.

Mr. Smith: Can we start?

Bliss: China is not here yet.

Mr. Smith: Yes, but that's nothing new.

At this moment a car stopped a few metres away. China got out and joined them.

China: Sorry. I had to buy shoes.

Skulduggery: You come too late because you had to buy shoes???

China: Climbing, Skulduggery. Do you believe I have suitable shoes for climbing?

Valkyrie: I had to know it.

Mr. Smith: When we're complet I want to introduce our guide.

Ghastly: A guide? Don't you guide us?

Mr. Smith: No. A pro has to do it.

Mr. Schwarz: How Mr. Smith told me you have already done trust exercises last week. Now I will explain the rules for the climbing to you.

China: Can we sit down while you are explaining?

Mr. Schwarz: Please, please.

The group sat down in a circle and listened to Mr. Schwarz's explanations.

Mr. Schwarz: It is very important that you hear on your partners. You must work together as a team. Without that it won't work.

Tanith: So if our partner says "Let go", then we let go?

Mr. Schwarz: Properly, but only if he really said "Let go". You understand?

Tanith: Of course.

China looked at her unnerved.

Valkyrie giggled low.

Mr. Schwarz: SILENCE!

Everybody flinched and Skulduggery and Valkyrie jumped.

Mr. Schwarz: This is a serious thing! Every mistake can kill you!

Ghastly: Then who had the silly idea to take US climbing? We always make mistakes!

Mr. Smith: I think you are far enough to take this serious and I think that you won't take it lightly.

China: However, you are estimating some of us very wrong.

Mr. Schwarz: SILENCE!

Skulduggery: It's okay!

Mr. Schwarz: Then pay attention now...

Bliss: China, please. We don't get further.

China: Yes, it always like that. Fist you whinge about me and then you want something from me! It'a always like that!

Bliss: China, don't behave like that!

China sighed loudly and then put on her nicest smile. She looked Mr. Schwarz directly into the eyes and everybody could see exactly how that made him collaps.

His jaw fell down and he made a very silly face. Then there spoke China with a sweet as sugar voice.

China: Mr. Schwarz. We don't get on. Could you not hurry up a bit?

Mr. Schwarz: For you I would do everything.

China: Oh and when we just started: You could be a bit more calm. This would be the best thing for everybody.

Mr. Schwarz: Of course. For you I would do everything.

China smiled at him compassionately and then abandon him.

China: You owe me something.

Bliss: Okay.

Mr. Smith had looked at the whole spectacle with big eyes and stared at Mr. Schwarz who seemed completely happy, in bewilderment.

Mr. Smith: What did you do???

China: Yes... what did I do? Bliss tell him!

Bliss: She has...

Skulduggery: She used a special form of Hypnoshe. Believe me. She tries that with everyone she meets, however, the effect lessens the more you get to know her.

Mr. Smith: It doesn't matter what she did as long as she doesn't try this trick on me.

China: As long as there is no reason for me I won't.

Mr. Smith: Okay. Then please go on and please calm and fast.

Mr. Schwarz: As I said you must hear on your partners. Then you must pay attention that you are always protected properly.

Skulduggery: We aren't silly…

Tanith: We would come down the wall also without the climbing equipment.

Mr. Smith: Oh?

Tanith: Simply shift the main focus.

Mr. Smith: Please, what? Well, it makes no difference... continue Mr. Schwarz please.

Mr. Schwarz: This was everything what I wanted to say.

Ghastly: Please? I feel a little unprepared! Can't we do some more exercises?

Mr. Smith: You did a great job last week and you'll make it!

Ghastly: I do not know...

Mr. Smith: Enough!

After a little while everybody stood in a row with a smart climbing equipment around the hips.

China: God, we weren't so sexy for a long time any more.

Bliss: Simply do not think about how ridiculous you look.

China: These lovely conversations with you are always the top of my boring days.

Bliss: Good to hear.

Mr. Schwarz still explained the single objects in the belt in detail in raving speed and then they got ready to climb down the cliff.


	4. Chapter 4

Group 1: Bliss+ Skulduggery

Skulduggery attached a rope to his belt and he handed over the end to Bliss.

Skulduggery: And don't let it go!

Bliss: Do I look like someone who would drop a feather like you?

Skulduggery: I hope for you that you hold me.

Bliss: Don't worry. Since last week Mr. Smith believes that I can do that and I believe it, too.

Mr. Smith: Are you ready?

Bliss: Yes

Skulduggery: No

Mr. Smith: Why not?

Skulduggery: I know he doesn't look like that but he can really be clumsy sometimes.

Mr. Smith: You shouldn't always see his bad sides.. Instead you should trust him that he holds the rope.

Skulduggery: The fact that I have trusted him also does not help me if I lay at the foot of the cliffs with broken bones.

Mr. Smith: This is true... now start!

Skulduggery: Okay.

Skulduggery climbed over the edge and hung first of all ten sekunden with his complete weight on his arms. Then he pulled himself up once again.

Skulduggery: You will still pay my Doctor's calculation, won't you?

Then he dropped himself and the rope stretched, but Bliss hold it. That worked perfectly and Skulduggery climbed down and up again.

Skulduggery: That was great! You did a good job!

Bliss: As I told you I'm able to do that..

Skuldiggery: China's influence has probably decreased.

Bliss: The last week China didn't tried to influence me. Absolutly not.

Skulduggery: Really? Probably she was ill.

Bliss: Probably.

Mr. Smith: Now swap the roles!

Bliss: Didn't you remember the last time?

Mr. Smith: Of course but this time will be better…

Skulduggery: Yeah…of course.

I guess you know what happened next. Let's just say: both looked a little bashed- up at the end of the day.

Group 2: Valkyrie+ Gastly

Ghastly: I do not know if that will work. I'm quite nervous.

Valkyrie: And I hope that I don't have to hold you.

Ghastly: Don't you think that it is quite high?

Valkyrie: It doesn't matter to me. It makes no difference, actually.

Mr. Smith: So team 1 brought everything behind itself well.

Valkyrie: And what does the ambulance do here then?

Mr. Smith: Don't trouble yourself. You will do fine!

Ghastly: Maybe we should still wait...

Mr. Smith: Start!

Valkyrie: It's okay. Ghastly take the rope and don't let go!

Ghastly: I am not stupid...

Valkyrie: If I would be mean I would say: no comment.

And also Valkyrie came back save but nevertheless, already like with team 1 there were... problemes with the swap. The excursion ended for them with the fact that they lay at the bottom of the cliffs and groaned.

Ghastly: Hey, Valkyrie! Now I know why there's an ambulance up there.

Mr. Smith: I think that hurt.

Group 3: Tanith+ China

China: Really. This will certainly hurt.

Tanith: Why?

China shrugged and bound the rope around her hips.

Tanith: Pay attention! We can bring that thing behind us well if you tear yourself together.

China: I have to tear myself together? What did I do?

Tanith: God, just stop! Do you always have to be like that?

China: Tanith, I become a bit angry! Just leave me alone.

Tanith: Bliss is right! The older you become the more intolerable you become!

That was too much. With a quiet scream China rushed at Tanith and a real fight kindled. A real Catfight.

They scrapped their hair and held whole bundles of it in their hands at the end. Both lay on the ground and Tanith groaned loud as China hit her in the face but Tanith beat back immediately. The both rolled over the ground on and on towards the edge.

China: Let my hair go! Ouch!

Tanith: You have to stop first! Ah!

Then they rolled over the edge of the cliff and they dashed hard against the ground.

China: Now my hair is my slightest problem.

Tanith: Hopefully the ambulance is still there...

**Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. I'll update as soon as I can…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded for a while. But here is the next chapter. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please don't be so strict with me.**

**The next week:**

Everyone: Hi!

Mr. Smith: Do you feel well again?

Skulduggery: Luckily, no one broke any bones.

Mr. Smith: That's good to hear. It sounded horrible when your bodies hit the ground.

Mr. Smith shook himself and made a strange sound.

China: Ugh!

Mr. Smith: What?`

China: Nothing!

Mr. Smith: Okay, let's start. I think our little excursion was really succesful!

Bliss: Reallly? Remember, we nearly broke our necks!

Mr. Smith cleared his troath and continued.

Mr. Smith: Well, this week, we'll make a new exercise. And you'll be lucky, that I decided to change the teams again!

Everybody: Yes!

Mr. Smith: The new teams look like that: Bliss and Tanith; Ghastly and Valkyrie and Skulduggery and China.

Everybody: Yes!

Mr. Smith: Didn't you learn anything from the last weeks? Didn't you get to know your partners better than you knew them before? No? Then it had no use.

China: Well, for me, personally, it had a use. I never felt so good like I felt after beating Tanith.

Tanith: Beat me?? Beat me?? I beat you!

China: I started.

Tanith: But I needled you!

China spoke on really quiet.

China: Oh, yes I remember.

Tanith cleared her troath and looked away.

Mr. Smith: Well…okay, now I'll tell you my plan. I told you to bring your swimming stuff and now we'll go to a little swimming pool in the garden. There, I'll explaine my plan.

And so they left the room and went to a little swimming pool in the garden.

Mr. Smith: First a little trust exercise again, well…if we had a changing room you wouldn't have to do that.

Tanith: Wait a moment…we have to change here? In front of everybody's eyes?

Mr. Smith: Let me please go on!

Valkyrie: No way!

Mr. Smith: Please! It's like that, that one of you holds a towel and the other one stands behind it and changes its clothes.

China: Cool! That'll be funny!

Tanith: Yes, I should have known that you would love to change in the middle of the garden behind a towel.

China: No, I don't love it. I'm just intelligent. I've already changed at home.

China laughed loud as she saw the bewildered faces of Valkyrie and Tanith.

Valkyrie: I know that you and Tanith don't really like each other, but you could have called me!

China: Maybe

Mr. Smith: So please hurry up!

China sat on the ground and looked expectantly at the others.

The others looked really angry at her but then they did as they were told. After minutes of discussing they decided that Bliss should hold the towel.

Tanith: But close your eyes. If you just open your eyes one millimetre I'm going to kill you!

Bliss: Okay.

Valkyrie: I'm warning you!

Skulduggery: Me too, but the chance that you look when they change is higher than when I change, isn't it? It is like that, isn't it Bliss?

Bliss: The best things, I think, is to say nothing, so I can't make anyone of you angry. The only thing I say is that looking would probably be like an acid attack on the retina.

The next thing that happened was that Valkyrie and Tanith hit Bliss with their towels. China almost died of laughing.

China: That's better as I expected.

And with that problemes it took almost half an hour for them to get dressed. Tanith changed first and after her Valkyrie, no problem. They looked quit normal and good afterwards. But after Skulduggery appeared again everybody's jaw fall down. He wore a full body wet suit and diving goggles.

Valkyrie: What for heaven's shake…?

Bliss: Oh my…

China: You look ridiculous.

Skulduggery: I know, but I don't want Mr. Smith to see my body.

Mr. Smith: But why? I mean you are not misshapen or something like that.

Skulduggery: You are right, well more or less.

Mr. Smith: So why this strange thing?

Skulduggery: Believe me, it's better like that.

Mr. Smith: So, I think we can start now, can't we?

Everybody nodded and they walked to the swimming pool.

Mr. Smith: Now we play a little game: You make teams of two again. The one puts the other under water and the other one has to hope that the one over water let him go after a short while.

China: That's the most idiotically thing I've ever heard in my life.

Valkyrie: Isn't that a bit riscy?

Mr. Smith: Absolutly not! Nothing can happen at all! Bliss and Ghastly, Tanith and Valkyrie and China and Skulduggery will work together.

Valkyrie: Who begins?

Mr. Smith: Always the one who asks!

Tanith: Thank you! Thanks you very much! I don't want to go into the water! My hair! I'll look horrible!

China: More horrible than now? Hard to imagine.

Tanith ran towards China, bounced her and threw her into the water. But China was too fast and catched Tanith's arm. So they both plashed into the water and came back to the surface a couple of seconds later. They split some water out. The others laughed laudly.

China: I bet, I'll get a cold!

Tanith: Don't moan!

Mr. Smith: How old are you? Three? Get out of the water so we can start.

They both climed out of the water.

Mr. Smith: Okay China and Skulduggery, you begin.

China: And why did I climb out of the water?

Mr. Smith: Because I wanted to punish you.

China: That's a really hard punishment.

Mr. Smith: INTO THE WATER NOW!

They both jumped into the water.

China: That's embarassing.

Valkyrie: Can you tell me one thing that isn't embarassing for you?

China: Yes, collecting books.

Mr. Smith: China, put Skulduggery's head under water.

China: Okay.

Skulduggery: Wait a moment!

Skulduggery put on his cowl and his diving goggles. Finally, he looked like an alien.

Tanith: Skulduggery, you look scary.

China: But he fits more into a scary movie film than in a real horror film.

Bliss: You saw scary movie?

China: Of course I did.

Bliss: I'm worried about you.

China: You don't have to, I'm old enough.

With these words she put Skulduggery's head under water.

China: When shall I let him come up again?

Mr. Smith: When you have the feeling that he has enough. If he's already drowned, keep him under water. I can't see dead people.

China pressed Skulduggery two minutes under water and then she let him swim up again.

Skulduggery: oh sh***! I've water in my skull!

Mr. Smith: The old game: now you swap the roles.

China whisperted something into Skulduggery ear- or where his ear was supposed to be.

China: Remember, I'm still a human!

Skulduggery: Don't worry

With these words he put her head under water. A few bubbles rose to the surface.

Suddenly a mobile phone began to vibrate and played the Ketchup song.

Skulduggery: That's mine! Please take it out of my pocket and give it to me!

Valkyrie did as she was told.

Skulduggery: Hello?…Aha….That's good…Of course, mum!…Okay…mmh…Please no!…yeah if he wants to talk to me…hi dad…no….maybe later…of course…I promise…mmmh…YOU DID WHAT????…That's a bad idea!

And so it continued. Over two minutes. Tree minutes.

Skulduggery: Ouch! China stop hitting me!

To punish her he pressed her deeper into the water. But she didn't stop beating him. He pressed her away from him. After an other minute she stopped.

Bliss: Skulduggery? SKULDUGGERY STOP TELEPHONING!

Skulduggery: One moment please! Bliss, you can't interrupt me while I'm on the phone!

Bliss: You can phone as long as you want after letting my sister go. If she isn't already dead.

Skulduggery: OH!

Then finally, Skulduggery let China go but she didn't came back to the surface. Bliss pulled China out of the water and laid her on the ground.

Bliss: China?

Valkyrie: She looks a bit sick, doesn't she?

Ghastly: Really? A miracle.

Bliss: China?

He sounded really worried. He slapped her lightly in the face but she didn't move an inch.

Skulduggery climbed out of the pool. He had hung up and looked a bit embarassed.

Skulduggery: Is she…okay?

Bliss: No, she isn't. She's unconscious. I think she swallowed much water.

Mr. Smith: Please, get her back to life! You can't imagine how many papers I have to fill in if she dies.

Ghastly: Wait a moment! I have an idea!

He walked to China, sat on the ground and whispered something into China's ear. The next moment, she opened her eyes and breathed heavily.

China: I'm fine. I'm fine. That's not necessary.

Bliss: China! I'm so happy that you are okay!

He hunkered over China and kissed her on the forehead. She let it happen without making a face. He stroked her wet hair back and laughed.

China: Mr. Smith; I think you have to pour new water into the pool, because I've swallowed so much. Oh s***, I'm feeling so sick.

Mr. Smith: Important is just that you are alive and I don't have to fill in all this stupid papers and that we can go on now.

Everybody rolled the eyes. Bliss took a towel and put it around China's shoulders. She looked at him thankfully.

Mr. Smith: Bliss and Tanith, into the water!

The both jumped into the water. The procedure worked perfectly and after a couple of minutes they were out of the water again. The same thing with Valkyrie and Ghastly.

Mr. Smith: Really good! Apart of the little incident at the beginning, the exercise worked super! Next week please bring a suitcase with everything you need for being away one week, okay?

Tanith: Why?

Mr. Smith: You'll see.

Tanith: Is it dangerous?

Mr. Smith: I don't know why, but I have the feeling that everything I do with you gets dangerous. So bye. 'til next week.

Then he climbed into his luxurious car and drove away.

Bliss: Can I bring you home?

China: Yes, please.

The group said good bye and split.

In Bliss' car:

China: I'm cold.

Bliss: Poor little girl… you can take my jacket.

China: Thanks. Bliss I think we have to talk.

Bliss: Yeah, good idea.

And so they talked the whole evening and after that talk their realtionship was better than ever.

In Skulduggery's car:

Tanith: Ghastly, what the hell did you tell China that she woke up so quickly.

Ghastly: I told her that if she doesn't wake up instantly I would have to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week:

Mr. Smith: Well, as I see you all packed your bag, or in China's case her suitcase, with the things you need to be away one week, in China's case one month. And I hope you are all ready for a wonderful vancation in the mountains.

China: Yeah, it'll be a, in the truest sense of the word, wonderful vacation, you'll see!

Mr. Smith: Our plane leaves at 3:30 and we have to hurry up!

Half an hour later at the airport:

Tanith: So, now we are one and a half hour too early.

Mr. Smith: That's not too bad. You can walk around and do things like that.

Bliss: Maybe for you it's not a big problem, but for me as a big brother it is. I have to hold China away from all the shops with clothes or books or newspapers and other things she likes.

China: Please? I'm are grown-up woman and I can care for myself!

Bliss looked at her compassionately. China looked at her brother completely stunned.

Mr. Smith: Do what you want or what you have to do, I don't care. Important is just that we'll meet here at 3 o'clock again, okay?

Everybody: okay!

China: See you later!

She hurried away…

Bliss: Bye! China! Stop, China! I said stop!

…and Bliss ran after her and threw a couple of people to the ground.

Skulduggery: Come Valkyrie, we walk around. I want to see Bliss trying to get China away from shops!

Tanith: That's better than any daily soap.

Ghastly: Let's go. I have to eat something. I'm really hungry.

Tanith: Good idea! I join you.

Ghastly: I'll pay okay?

Tanith: Thanks.

Later Skulduggery and Valkyrie found Bliss and China sitting on a bench. China seemed really bored but Bliss didn't let China out of sight.

China: Bliss, I'm bored. Please.

Bliss: No, absolutly no.

China looked angry at the ground and Bliss put one arm around her shoulder.

Bliss: Don't be sad. It's just for your best.

Skulduggery: Hi, how are you?

Bliss: I'm fine.

China: I'm bored.

Valkyrie: Poor little girl.

China: Finally someone who understands me!

Then they all laughed.

At three o'clock the group was complet.

Mr. Smith: Did you have fun?

China: it was super. Really.

Bliss: It was good. Really.

Mr. Smith: Okay let's go.

First they had to pass the security check. Skulduggery got a little problem because he couldn't or didn't want to take off his coat. Then China went self-confident to the officer and with her little trick it wasn't a problem to get Skulduggery through the control. It wasn't a big plane and China and Bliss sad together in the back, ghastly and Tanith in front of them and forefront Skulduggery and Valkyrie.

After 3 hours the plane arrived in Memmingen, Germany.

Tanith: I'm feeling so sick!

Ghastly: If you have to trow up please not on my trousers or my shoes okay?

Tanith nodded but it was already to late.

Ghastly: Tanith! My clothes! That's yucky! Baa!

Valkyrie: Oh my god! Delicious. Really.

Tanith: Wow, now I'm feeling better.

Ghastly: But now I feel horrible. My god! What shall I do now?

Tanith: I'm so sorry. I suggest that we get out of here first and after that we'll see, okay?

Ghastly made an evil face but walked after Tanith out of the plane.

In the last row:

China had fallen asleep and lied on Bliss so he couldn't stand up.

Bliss: Great! What shall I do now? I can't stand up!

Skulduggery: Wake her up.

Bliss: She'll kill me if I wake her up! I know it!

Valkyrie: Please let me! Please!

Bliss: okay.

Valkyrie took a water bottle from her bag.

Bliss: Wait! If you throw her water into the face you will also make me wet!

But obviously Valklyrie didn't care and so a couple of seconds later China woke up with a quiet scream.

She looked really frightening.

China: who did that?

Then she saw valkyrie with the water bottle.

China: I promise you, you will still wish that you wouldn't have done that.

With these words she left.

From Memmingen they took the train to the Black Forest where they would live in a hotel.

In the train:

China: Please tell me again, why we have to go on holiday together?

Mr. Smith: Because you have to get to know each other in other situations and in other surroundings.

China: I have a bad feeling

Mr. Smith: Well, the thing I haven't told you yet is that you'll have to sleep in one bed together.

Everybody's jaw fell down. They were absolutly speechless.

Mr. Smith: The girls will sleep in one bed and the boys will sleep togetehr in one bed.

China: NO, absolutly no.

Valkyrie: For the first time I have to say that I agree with China! No way!

Tanith: I also disagree!

Bliss: What kind of bed is big enough for all three of us? It's a stupid idea!

Mr. Smith: You will see: it's good for your relationship!

Everybody: I don't care!

The rest of the ride they didn't speak a word.

China: I think it can't get worse, can it?

In the hotel:

China: I shouldn't have asked.

It was worse than everybody expected. Actually it was not a normal hotel. It was a health resort and almost everybody was over 80 years old.

Bliss: We are or we look all more than 40 years younger than the other guests.

Tanith: What do we do tomorrow? water aerobics with the old but young at heart ladies.

Skulduggery: But without me! My skull is still wet!

China: My god!

Mr. Smith: If you want.

Tanith: No thanks. It's really difficult to say no, but I have to…

Mr. Smith: Well, actually the water aerobic thing is a good idea. So you can get a chance to become a part of the health resort community.

China: Tanith, first I wanted to kill you in the night, but I think I'll let you alive until tomorrow so you also have to take part in this stupid thing.

Ghastly: But, what do you think, do we really want that?

M. Smith: I don't care what you want or not. Tomorrow you will be in the water with the other guests at 6:00.

Valkyrie: 6 o'clock! How shall I manage to stand up so early?

China: Good question! I look horrible in the morning!

Tanith: Worse than now? Almost impossible.

China just wanted to answer when Bliss interrupted her.

Bliss: Mr. Smith, I think it is not a good idea to put them in one room together! They will just kill each other!

Mr. Smith: I don't think so. Even if they look like monster they are actually little Kitten.

Tanith, Valkyrie, China: Yeah, really.

China: Don't underestimate us. We could have a great Catfight.

Mr. Smith: No you won't. You'll be too tired.

China: Why should we be too tired?

Mr. Smith: Because we'll do some sports before you go to bed.

Everybody: No, please noooo!

Ghastly: What kind of sports?

Mr. Smith: Water aerobic training.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally the next chapter! Ihope you liked it, please tell me what you think. The same thing as always: who finds mistakes can keep them!

Thanks for reading.

The next chapter will be about the horrible night they spend in the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally the next chapter. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

10 o'clock in the evening:

The Girl's room:

China dropped on the bed.

China: I'm finished.

Tanith: Stand up! It's not just your bed!

Tanith pulled China up.

Valkyrie: I just go into the bathroom and brush my theet and then I go to bed.

Tanith& China: Me too.

China: I have a better idea. You two take the sleeping- bags and sleep in front of the bed on the floor.

Tanith: Why don't you sleep on the floor?

China: Who, do you think, am I?

Right at this moment someone knocked on the door.

Valkyrie: Who's there?

Mr. Smith: It's me!

Tanith: Come in.

Mr. Smith entered the room.

Mr. Smith: I just wanted to look if you are still alive.

China: If you had come one minute later we probably wouldn't.

Mr. Smith: I'm sorry. I have the nasty habit to come always at the wrong time.

Valkyrie: We already noticed.

Mr. Smith: Don't forget to pack out all your things.

Valkyrie: Why do we have to pack our things out? We'll just stay here a week.

Mr. Smith: It's also part of our training.

Then he left without an other word.

China: Great. I won't unpack my suitcase. It's too much work and I'm tired.

Tanith: We have to. I'm sure he wants to see our unpacked bags tomorrow.

Valkyrie: Okay, I'll start now and then I'll have finished in a few minutes.

China: You are good! What about me?

Tanith: what's with you?

China: My bag is much bigger than yours!

Valkyrie: That's not my problem.

China cursed quietly and also started unpacking her bag,

Tanith: China, did you let anything at home?

China thought for a moment.

China: no.

Valkyrie: We can see that.

Tanith: For what do you need all those creams?

China: if I wouldn't use them I would look like you.

Tanith: If you don't stop I'll…

China: What? Huh, what?

Valkyrie: Stop! We all want to survive the night and this stupid training tomorrow- even if I doubt that we'll survive that aerobic thing- and because of that everybody unpacks its bags and then we'll go to bed.

China: to one bed.

Tanith: Thanks. For one minute I didn't had to think about that I have to sleep in one bed with you.

China: How do you manage to keep that out of your mind for a full minute? Tell me this trick.

The next half-hour they unpacked their bags silently. After that they changed and went to bed. China was the last one who climbed into the bed.

China: That's embarrasing.

Tanith: Absolutly, but we can't change anything so, good night ladies, 'til tomorrow.

Then she turned around closed her eyes. Tanith slept in the middle, China on the right side and Valkyrie on the left. They turned the light off. They all tried to sleep.

In the beginning it worked.

10 o'clock:

The boy's room:

Bliss: That was so embarrassing.

Ghastly: Absolutly! That is nothing for big and strong men like us- or like Bliss and me.

Skulduggery: What about me?

Ghastly: you don't look very strong, do you?

Skulduggery crossed his arms in front of his breast and made an evil face.

Ghastly: Don't be offended!

Skulduggery: But I am!

Bliss: Stop! You won't argue until somebody cries!

Ghastly: I think that you would be the one who cries first.

Bliss: NO, I…

In this moment somebody knocked on the door.

Mr. Smith: Good evening, guys.

Ghastly, Bliss & Skulduggery: Hi

Mr. Smith: How are you? Wasn't that training fantastic. I haven't felt so great for a long time!

Skulduggery: Absolutly.

Mr. Smith: Don't forget to unpack your bags.

Bliss: Already happened.

Mr. Smith: Really? The girls hadn't.

Bliss: That's not a surprise to me. If China can't do one things it's tiding up- and to cook.

Mr. Smith: anyway, remember that we'll meet tomorrow at 5: 30 in the swimming pool. Good night.

With these words he left.

Skulduggery: My skul is full of water. It feels like there were little fishes in the water and now in my head!

Bliss: Don't moan. Now I go into the bathroom and after that I'll go to bed and I hope that I won't have nightmares of those embarrassing things we were made to do.

Ghastly: I'll be the second!

Skulduggery: And the last. I don't have to go into the bathroom.

Bliss: you never brush your teeth?

Skulduggery: Why should I? I never eat.

Half an hour later they went to bed.

Ghastly: Don't say that we also have just one bedcover.

Bliss: It looks so. Oh my god.

Skulduggery: We can't do anything about it so good night, guys, 'til tomorrow.

So they went to bed and tried to get some sleep.

And in the beginning it worked.

2 o'clock:

The Girl's room:

Suddenly China and Valkyrie woke up.

China: Oh my god. I'm so tired.

Valkyrie: Me too.

China: What's the time?

Valyrie: 2 o'clock.

China: Great.

Suddenly a loud noise interrupted the total silence of the room.

Valkyrie: What for heaven's shake was that?

China: I guess that was Tanith who cuts down the total suptropical rainforest.

Valkyier: Oh please no.

The noise sounded again.

Valkyrie: I can't sleep under those conditions.

China: That's horrible. But let's try.

She turned around and closed her eyes, Valkyrie as well.

But the silence didn't last long. As they had to noticed the sound a couple of minutes ago was just the silence before the storm.

China: No, I absolutly can't sleep.

Valkyrie: what shall we do?

China: We wake her up.

Said, done. Tanith promised not to snore anymore and fall asleep immediately. Also the others closed their eyes again.

But Tanith didn't stop.

China: Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Valkyrie: Stop screaming! I can't even hear my own thoughts.

China whimpered quietly pressed her pillow on her ears.

Valkyrie: China, I have an idea. We take the sleeping- bags from the Cabinet and look for a quieter place okay? Don't cry.

China : I don't cry.

But her voice sounded really weak. Valkyrie climbed out of the bed, put the sleeping- bags out of the cabinet and threw one to China. She catched it and they left the room.

China: I'm so tired. I'm finished.

Valkyrie: You have to be strong enough to find a place to sleep.

China: But I'm not.

China pulled her sleeping- bag out, threw it on the ground and lay down there.

Valkyrie: Here? In the middle of the floor?

China: Why not?

2 o'clock:

In the boy's room:

Bliss: That's horrible.

Ghastly: I can't sleep.

Bliss: do you think I can?

Ghastly: No, well- actually at this time of day I don't think.

Bliss: I couldn't imagine until tonight that a skeleton can snore that loud!

Ghastly: What shall we do now? It's horrible. My poor ears, my poor eyes and my poor brain.

Bliss: I can't sleep under that conditions. What shall we do now? We have to get up at 5: 00.

Ghastly: 5:00? I'll stand up at 5:29, that's enough for me.

Bliss: We could take the sleeping- bags from under the bed and look for a quieter place.

Ghastly: Good idea.

So they did the same thing as China and Valkyrie.

They left the room and the first thing that happened was that Bliss screamed loud.

China: Bliss, I just fall asleep. I'm so tired.

Bliss: China! What do you do here?

China: I could ask the same thing.

Valkyrie: Bliss, let her rest in, or she starts crying.

Bliss: please no! China sleep on, I'm quiet.

But China didn't answer anymore because she already dissapeared into the land of dreams.

Bliss: So what do you do outside of your room?

Valkyrie: Tanith cuts off the total suptropical rainforest, and you?

Bliss: Skulduggery helps her.

Valkyrie: Okay.

Ghastly: It's horrible, I can tell you!

Valkyrie: I can believe that, but I'm also tired, I want to sleep. Good night.

And so the four of them spend the night outside of their rooms on the floor until the next morning Mr Smith came to wake them up.

Mr. Smith's jaw fell down the next morning when he saw this almost impossible picture.

Mr. Smith: What happened here?

China: I got an other reason for killing Tanith.

Bliss: I'm feeling so smashed.

Valkyrie: Me too!

Then suddenly the door of the Girl's room opened and tanith stepped out.

Tanith: Me too!

China: YOU!

Tanith: I dreamed something totally unrealistic. You two woke me up in the middle of the night and told me that I was snoring and because I didn't stop you left the room.

Valkyrie: That wasn't a dream.

Tanith: You mean…

China: YES, BECAUSE OF YOU VALKYRIE AND I SLEPT ON THE FLOOR! WE SHOULD HAVE THROWN YOU OUT!

Then Skulduggery appeared.

Skulduggery; China, why do you scream like that? You woke me up!

Bliss: AND YOU!

Skulduggery: What?

Ghastly: YOU SNORED!

Mr. Smith: Stop arguing! We have to go now, we are already late. The aerobic beginns in fifteen minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody,**

**The next chapter including brother-sister-kissing but out of other reasons than you may think. :D**

**Please read and review!**

They walked down to the swimming- pool. They weren't the fist. The room was filled up with mainly old ladies.

China: Oh my god. That's even worse than I expected.

Bliss: You shouldn't mourn. Actually you are even a lot older than they.

China: Two things: 1. You never talk about the age of a lady and 2. I look much more sexy and beautiful etc. than they.

Tanith: Yes, we already know that you are not suffering from a lack of self-confidence.

China: No, but wait after this thing…

Suddenly one of the old ladies walked towards them. China hide herself behind his big brother who also looked very frightened.

(A/N: So we are in Germany and so the old ladies speak german. In the brackets behind I translate it)

Old lady: Hallo. Seid ihr neu hier? (Hello. Are you new?)

Mr. Smith: Yes, we arrived yesterday and we want to train with you.

Old lady: Das ist fantastisch! Wir brauchen junge Leute um die Tradition des Aerobics weiterzuführen. (That's fantastic! We need young persons to continue the tradition of aerobic.)

Tanith: Tradition? Aerobic has a tradition?

Old lady: Absolut! (Absolutly!)

Ghastly: That's strange. Mr. Smith, are you sure that we are not in a Psychiatry?

Mr. Smith: Yes, but the more I get to know you, I'm sure that that would be the best place for most of you.

Old lady: Und Männer sind auch dabei? (And also men will take part?)

Skulduggery: and on top a skeleton

Bliss: Unfortunately, yes.

The old lady took a step towards Bliss and looked at him like a little dog.

Old lady: Oh…oh das ist gut! Wir haben hier nie Männer aber ihr werdet es nicht bereuen! Haben sie heute Nacht schon etwas vor? (OH…oh that's good we have never boys here but you won't regret it! Do you have time tonight?)

Now Bliss looked really frightened.

China: Stop flirting with him! He's mine!

Ghastly& Bliss&Skulduggery&Valkyrie&Tanith&Mr. Smith&the old lady looked totally stunned.

China: Absolutly and you take away your hands from him or we'll get a big problem and nobody wants a problem with me.

The old lady turned around the left.

Bliss: China, what was that? Do you want something from me?

China: Are you crazy? Of course not! But you helped me and I help you…uhh look how the old ladies look at us. Scary.

Old laides: KÜSS SIE! KÜSS SIE! KÜSS SIE! (KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!)

Bliss: I'll kill you.

China: I just wanted to be nice. I don't want to kiss you.

She looked like she would start crying every second.

Old ladies: KÜSS SIE ODER WIR KÜSSEN DICH! (KISS HER OR WE KISS YOU! )

The Bliss bend down and kissed China directly ON THE MOUTH!

Less than a second but he did it!

They both looked so horrified!

China: Oh my god, that was…horrible! Now I know why you will never marry!

Bliss: You too! I know why you never have the same guest in the evening.

China: You don't know anything!

Ghastly: I think I'm blind.

The others: Me too.

Old ladies: Oh Schade! (Oh! Pity!)

China: Okay everyone who saw this-

Tanith: Had to see it…

China: forgets it immediately!

Skulduggery: Already happened or we would have to go to a psychatry.

Mr. Smith: Where you would fit perfectly.

The others walked to the swimmingpool but China and Bliss stayd pack.

Bliss: Well, you know it was a nice idea of you.

China: With horrible concequences- or did you like it?

Bliss: No, you are my sister. But it was funny, wasn't it?

China: Yes, and Bliss…I'm lucky that our relationship is better now.

Bliss: I hope our relationship will survive that "Holidays"

China: I hope so too but there's less hope I think.

Bliss: Absolutly!

Mr. Smith: In the water please! We'll start now!

China&Bliss: dead end.

Okay the first bad thing they noticed was the music they danced to. Not because it was bad, just because it was…inappropriate. It was music that you would hear in a hiphop dance club.

Tanith: Not true, is it?

Valkyrie: Fantastic! That's my music!

Skulduggery: I'm so lucky that I don't have ears!

Ghastly: I'm suffering…

Trainer: So ladies…

Bliss: Thanks. Guys, I lost my pride and my masculinity.

Ghastly& Skulduggery: Me too.

Ghastly: Fortunately, we were allowed to wear our own black Swimwear.

Skulduggery; I can already imagine the rosa and pink…

Ghastly&Bliss: Stop it!

Valkyrie: It wouldn't interest you anyway because you are wearing your swimsuit.

Skulduggery; I know and because of that it so easy to talk about that.

Bliss: If he could die of that I would drown him.

(A/N: I don't know anything about water aerobic for older ladies so I'm just thinking about something embarassing okay, which doesn't mean that water aerobic is stupid…I mean, well you know what I want to say so I just continue.)

Trainer: Now please lift your leg until your foot breaks trough the surface.

China: That's something for younger people.

Bliss: Well, then look at the old ladies there.

China: OH MY GOD!

The old laides did a great job!

Well, Skulduggery found a more practically solution- at least for a skeleton. He just took off his leg and put it in the air.

Tanith: That's not fair! We have to work hard and skulduggery just takes his leg and…

Trainer: very good, except of the last row there, please try harder.

Skulduggery: Did you hear that?

China: He's my next one.

Bliss: China, everyone here thinks we are together, so don't look at this man like you are doing now or I have to get jealous!

China: Your worries are groundless I would never cheat on you.

Bliss: Never. Good to hear as a boyfriend and as big brother.

Trainer: Less talking more aerobic in the last row please!

Skulduggery: I don't like him

Mr. Smith: Why? He's right! You shoukd make that more serious.

Valkyrie: I'm doing that serious! Look at the others, I'm good.

Mr. Smith: That's right.

Old ladies: Das macht Spaß, oder etwa nicht? (It's fun, isn't it?)

Bliss: It would be more fun if he would use different music.

Old ladies: Warum? Die Musik ist doch klasse! Aber wenn du heute Abend zu mir kommen würdest, könnten wir die Musik spielen, die dir gefällt. (Why? The music is fantastic! But if you would come to me tonight, we could play the music you want…)

China: That's so embarassing.

Tanith: Exceptionally I have to agree with you…

Trainer: Okay that's enough. Last row please leave the swimming- pool!

China: Yes, let's go!

Then they left.

Bliss: Well, you know, I got thrown out of many things but never out of a swimming-pool full of old ladies who want to flirt with me while we are doing aerobic!

China: Exactly on the point, my dearest and only brother.

Mr. Smith and Valkyrie looked at them angry.

Mr. Smith: Why do you always have to destroy everything?

Skulduggery: Must you always get into a huff?

Valkyrie: For the first time I agree with Smithy, that was really funny and you..you…you

China: Look, we are so evil that she even doesn't find a word for us. I think we are supposed to feel guilty now, but I don't.

Ghastly: Have you ever felt guilty in your life?

China: I have to say: It already happened but very rarely.

Then they left the swimming- pool and went outside for a walk.

China: Let's make a deal. We all forgert about this day which was really unproductive and never talk about it again.

Mr. Smith: No, my dearest, that is the wrong way! You have to face up to your memories and the things you did.

Bliss: That's the totally wrong direction.

Before China could answer Tanith interrupted them.

Tanith: The last one who reaches this tree up there has to pay the dinner, okay?

They all started to run and the last one was Mr. Smith.

Valkyrie: This evening we eat until we have to throw up to punish him, okay?

Then they returned to the hotel and spend the afternoon in the bar, in the swimming- pool or in the casino.

Only China was in the girl's room and lay on the bed and read.

Suddenly somebody knocked on the door.

China: Come in.

It was Bliss.

Bliss: Hey, China. How are you?

China: Fine, you?

Bliss: The same,thanks. Here, I brought you something.

He gave her a box of Chocolate in heart shape.

China: That's sweet. But why?

Bliss: You looked so strange when Mr. Smith said that you have to face your past.

China: Oh, yes, but it wasn't so worse but that's really sweet of you. Please take a seat.

Bliss: Thanks.

He sat next to her on the bed and for some minutes they didn't change a word.

Bliss: Do you want to talk?

China: Yes

China sat on Bliss' lap- something she hadn't done for 200 years.

And so they sat the whole afternoon and talked about god and the world.

Bliss: So let's go. We want to make Mr. Smith poor.

Then they left the room.

China: Bliss, you know, when we kissed, that meant nothing, okay?

Bliss: You are a horrible sister.

China: No compliments please.

**So that's it. Please tell me what you think**.


	9. Chapter 9

The neyt day:

After a better night than the first one, they met in the dining room.

Mr. Smith was already waiting for them. Next to him lay a strange and dangerous looking bag.

Mr. Smith: Good morning, everybody!

China: What's in this bag?

Mr. Smith: You'll see later.

Tanith: A bomb?

Mr. Smith: Why should I carry a bomb with me?

Skulduggery: Maybe it's not a real bomb. It's a fake one. He abuses a jack.

Mr. Smith: I don't have to understand this, do I?

Bliss: But it won't kill us?

Mr. Smith: No. At least, I think so.

Then they ordered breakfast.

Tanith ordered: Ham and eggs

Skulduggery ordered: A bottle of water and a Lobe.

Ghastly ordered: a strange looking muesli.

Valkyrie ordered: a roll with jam.

Bliss ordered: a salad.

China ordered: Ham and eggs, a tea, cornflakes, bread with sausage and a sald.

Bliss: Do you have a tapeworm?

China: No, I just have the bad feeling that Mr. Smith is going to punish s for the last evening and if he does I want to have a full stomage.

Ghastly: A full stomache or an upset stomache.

China: My stomache is used to many things.

Then they kept silent and finished their breakfast. China was the last one to end.

Ghastly: Now tell us what's in the bag.

Mr. Smith slowly opened the bag and pulled out…3 pairs of handcuffs.

China: You're not honest, are you?

Mr. Smith: What? You didn't even listen to me!

Ghastly: Okay, then continue.

Mr. Smith: I'll tie two of you up with those handcuffs.

Skulduggery: Why do you want to do that?

Mr. Smith: Because I want you to get a closer look at your partner's life.

Tanith: I already heard many ideas of you and I have to say that this one is the most stupid you ever had.

China: Which means a lot. I mean what happens if someone has to go to the toilet…

Ghastly: China, please you don't have to go deeper in detail.

Mr. Smith: That's a good question I tried to find a solution for a long time but I didn't find one so…

China: Oh my…

Valkyrie: Does "get a closer look at your partner's life" mean that we do not have privacy anymore.

Mr. Smith: Ähm…exactly.

And then he tied together: Tanith- China

Valkyrie- Skulduggery

Bliss- Ghastly

Tanith: Why do always china and I have to be a team?

Mr. Smith: Because I can feel strong tensions between you two and I want them to dissapear.

China: Tensions? Which tensions? We're like sisters.

Then they both started laughing.

Valkyrie: It can't be so bad if you can still laugh.

Skulduggery: Do you mean you don't like me?

Valkyrie: of course I do but I prefer more than twenty centimetres between us.

Ghastly: That we don' like us is not the problem.

Bliss: Our problem is that we rarely know us.

Mr. Smith: You'll make it.

Valkyrie: When will you release us again?

Mr. Smith: Tonight. I'll let you alone today. I have a date. Ah there she comes.

Suddenly the old ladie who tried to flirt with Bliss appeared and the both disapeared.

China: Did you see that? Even this freaky guy has a date.

Bliss: Oh china, don't be sad…

China: Don't make your big brother number. You'll see, one day I'll marry.

Bliss: OH, yes, of course…on the same day when pigs learn to fly.

China: You don't have to make fun of me! You're as single as I am.

Bliss: But I'm not sad about it in comparision to you.

Valkyrie: You're sad that you're single?

China: let's change the subject.

Tanith: I'll get it out of her today because she can't run away from me.

China: And she can't run away from me.

Ghastly: We all can't run away. That's the reason Mr. Smith made this. He ties us up like dogs.

Skulduggery: Do you compare us with dogs?

Ghastly: Yes, you're right, you look more like dog food.

China: That was funny. That was really funny.

Skulduggery: And you look like….

Tanith: Like what?

Skulduggery: Don't know but I'll tell you as soon as I know.

Bliss: Don't behave like kindergarten kids. We have to decide what we're doing now.

China: We could try to break the handcuffs with -a thing, you know what I mean?

Bliss: No.

China: You know a…

Bliss: China, we don't have the whole day.

China: a crowbar

Bliss: Okay, but even if that would work everyone would have to walk around with one of those things, you know?

China: No.

Bliss: Don't make fun of me.

China: That's hard. You give me many opportunities to make fun of you.

Bliss: Don't we have peace?

China: Oh Bliss darling we have! But to have peace does not mean that we're not allowed to make little jokes about each other.

Bliss: China, how are you talking?

China: Don't know. I think I'm stressed.

Tanith: Could we please come back to the important things? Or Bliss at the end of the day you won't have a sister with who you could have peace anymore.

Skulduggery: We could…

Suddenly China's phone rang.

China: Oh my phone…ouch! Tanith move! Come with me.

Tanith: I'm tired.

China: But my phone!…

Tanith: Ouch! Let my hair go!

China…Hallo…Ouch…yes…you!…NOOOOOOOOOOO…Okay

Ghastly: Who was this?

China: Mr. Smith.

Valkyrie: What did he want?

China: He said that if we would make an hopless attempt to flee he would loose the keys accidental.

Valkyrie: OH no! We stay together. That's the worst thing that could happen.

Tanith: I'll shoot myself if I would have to spend the rest of my life with China.

China: I'm not as bad as you think.

Bliss: That's true. She can be much more horrible. Hey, China, you see I protect you!

China: But unfortunately you never protect me very good.

Skulduggery: Stop your childish behavior! We have more important things to deal with, for example how we survive this day.

Ghastly: We could just lay in our bed and sleep.

China: Won't work. You move when you sleep and that could become a bit difficult.

Bliss: China does not only move, she also sleepwalks.

Tanith: Not true!

China: Would you please stop talking about my privacy?

Bliss: I just want Tanith to know that she has to lock the door and the windows or you'll fall out like you did last week.

Skulduggery: You fell out of the window last week?

China: Bliss, for the last two days I even liked you but now…

Bliss: Don't be angry, I didn't want to be mean to you, okay?

Valkyrie: Stop embarassing her! Let's talk about something else.

Ghastly: So everyone has to care about his- or herself and we hope that we'll be still six this evening.

**That was the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys,**

**I'm running out of ideas!**

**Please help me!**

**Sorry, that it took me so long to write chapter 10 but I didn't knew what to write :D **

**So read, enjoy and leave a review!**

***Evaernst***

Chapter 10

Skulduggery: The best thing would be if we would stay together so no one gets the opportunity to kill his or her partner.

Valkyrie: We could sit in our room, what do you thing China, Tanith?

China&Tanith: Okay.

So they started the adventure to get to the girl's room. The elevator was broken. They had to us the stairs.

It took them 15 minutes to get to their destination.

Bliss: And what do we do now?

Valkyrie: We play spin- the- bottle!

Ghastly: What's spin- the- bottle?

Valkyrie: Well, we spin a bottle and the one, the bottle is pointing at, has to choose if he or she wants to do a special activity or wants to answer a question truly.

China: And what's the sense behind that game?

Tanith: It doesn't have a sense but that's the point or do you want to do something ambitious?

China: No.

Valkyrie looked for a empty bottle and the six sat around the round table.

Tanith: Ready? If you choose Duty you really have to do that, otherwise there will be a punishment.

Bliss: I wouldn't say that. What if you have do something really embarassing?

Valkyrie: We start now.

Valkyrie took the bottle and spun it around. The bottle stopped pointing at Ghastly.

Ghastly: NOOOOO!

Valkyrie: Truth or Duty?

Ghastly: Duty.

Valkyrie: Okay…mmh…what do I take? Ghastly, you have to make Tanith a proposal.

Ghastly: What?

Valkyrie: You don't really have to marry her! Just do it.

Slowly Ghastly stood up and went to the knees. Bliss had to go with him and kneed also.

Bliss: This is a punishment for who?

Ghasty: Tanith, wait…Valkyrie, how long has the proposal to be?

Valkyrie: As long as you need but it has to be a romantic proposal.

Ghastly: Tanith, I still remember the day we first met. It was the beginning of the end. The end of my …China stop grinning like that…well, of my masculinity because if I would have masculinity I wouldn't do that. You are the first and only woman who managed to tame me. Tanith, you don't have to become so red!…Where did I stop? OH yes…You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my live with and for this reason I ask you to become my wife and my wedding gift is….

He looked around.

Ghastly…Bliss.

Ghastly stood up again, bowed while the others clapped, China almost lay on the ground because she laughed so hard and Tanith hide her face in her hands.

Valkyrie: Perfect. I'm sure Tanith would say yes if she wouldn't die at the moment and I'm sure that China is really jealous.

China: Of course. I always wanted to have my brother as a gift.

Ghastly grabbed the bottle and spun it. After a couple of seconds it stopped pionting at China.

China: No, please.

Ghastly: Truth or Duty?

China: Truth.

Ghastly: Okay…who was the first guy you kissed?

China: Do I really have to answer that question?

Valkyrie: Yes.

China: Patrick Thunderstorm (**A/N: I don't want to offend anyone) **

Bliss: NO! That's not true. I just heard that ANY girl gave Patrick his first kiss but not that my sister did that!

China: I guess it was also his last.

Bliss: Sure. Do you remember how he looked? How could you? With his crooked teeth and with so many pimples that you couldn't count them! And you KISSED him?

China: Listen, I lost a bet.

Bliss: Which bet?

China: I bet I could count his pimples.

Bliss: I love this game.

China took the bottle and spun it. Bliss.

China: Truth or Duty?

Bliss: Duty.

China: Bliss, take the phone. Do as you would phone your girlfriend- yes, we all know that you don't have one, but that's just a game- and end the relationship.

Bliss: China, I don't have any experience with that.

China: OH Bliss; but I'm sure you saw that in movies.

He sighned and took the phone and did as he would key in a telephone numbre.

Bliss: Hello Darling? Who else? Another man? Bummer! Well, what I wanted to say…no, not that I love you…well I want to end the relationship…stop crying! No, no…we could stay friends…no not because of another girl…my sister told me to do that…yes, I know she's horrible. Yes…no..NOW STOP CRYING! Why I don't cry? I'm a man. And now I tell you something! You already annoyed me the whole time because you know you're something I don't want to name because there are persons under 18 in the room…

Valkyrie: You wouldn't tell me something new…

Bliss:…and our relationship was just the result of a lost bet and I would never take a girl that lookes like you! You look like my grandmother! Yes….I don't want to be your grandpa…no…bye.

Bliss looked around and China started hasitant to clap.

China: Bliss, I hope you'll never have a girlfriend because that was mean!

Bliss shrugged. He took the bottle and spun it. Valkyrie.

Bliss: Truth or Duty?

Valkyrie: Truth.

Bliss: what was the worst Trick you ever did?

Valkyrie: When I visited the elemental school I always climbed over the toilet doors- of course when nobody was in there- and locked them so nobody could use them. The result was that I had detention and I had to pay a cleaning because one girl…wet herself.

Ghastly: Poor girl.

Valkyrie: Yes, she had to walk around with wet pants the whole day.

Valkyrie took the bottle. Skulduggery.

Valkyrie: Truth or Duty?

Skulduggery: Duty.

Valkyrie: swap clothes with Tanith.

Skulduggery: Wait. I can't take off my clothes.

Tanith: Either me.

Valkyrie: Well… then Tanith fetch something out of your wardrobe and a scissor.

Tanith stood up and pulled China with her.

China: Ouch, my wrist.

Tanith chose a tight dress with Leaopard pattern.

Skulduggery: You're joking.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie left the room. And came back after 5 minutes. Thanks to the neckholder he had been able to put it on.

China: Hot. Really, I think you finally found your style.

Tanith: Skulduggery, I give you the dress as a present. I think it looks better on you than on me.

Skulduggery: Stop it! Don't make me blush.

Then…

Skulduggery: Don't you think that it pionts up the black of my eyeholes?

Next one to choose was Tanith.

Skulduggery: Truth or Duty?

Tanith: Duty.

Skulduggery: Go to the window and scream: "We are in room 300 and I'm a donkey"

Tanith and China stood up, Tanith opened the window and China went on the knees so nobody could see her.

Tanith: MY NAME IS TANITH AND I'M A DONKEY.

Everybody laughed and clapped.

China: Let's just end the game before they throw us out because we're not allowed to hold an animal in this hotel.

So they ended the game and just talked until Mr. Smith walked in and released them from the handcuffs.

Mr. Smith: Well, the reception called me and I shall remember you that you're not allowed to keep and animal here…oh Mr. Pleasant this dress looks really good on you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys,**

**sorry that it took me so long but now finally there's the next chapter!**

Enjoy and tell me what you think…

**evaernst**

Chapter 11

And then finally they flew back to Ireland.

For the first time something worked immediately. They arrived at Dublin's airport savely and Mr. Smith allowed them a break.

Two weeks later they met again in Mr. Smith's office.

Mr. Smith: Did you all recover from our little vacation?

China: No.

Mr. Smith: Fine. I have already the next task for you.

Tanith: My nose itches. It's something horrible.

Mr. Smith: I just want you to take care of a baby.

Everybody: WHAT?

Bliss: A real baby? Are you crazy? When China was a child I wasn't allowed to take her in my arms until she was three years old because my parents were afraid that I would let her fall on the floor. And I remember what happened with China's dolls after she decided that she's the doll's mother and carried them around the whole day. Well, let's just say if the dolls would have been alive they wouldn't have been anymore after they fell down the stairs, China drunk them in the bath or buried them alive in the garden while she played with the mud and after everything that happened she told me the next day that she was such a goody mummy. So I wouldn't give a real baby to China.

China: Ha, ha.

Mr. Smith: That's good that you know your sister so well because you'll be the daddy of China's baby.

China: What baby? I don't want to have a child with him besides that it is forbidden.

Mr. Smith: Don't worry. You'll go in teams of two again: first: China and Bliss, second: Skulduggery and Valkyrie and thrid: Tanith and Ghastly. In those teams you get a little baby doll-

Tanith: A doll, that's good!

Mr. Smith: - a doll that behaves like a real baby. You have to feed it, you have to change it's diapers and you have to stand up in the middle of the night if it cries. You understand?

Ghastly: And how long do we have to take care of the little monster?

Mr. Smith: Oh please don't call the sweet little thing like this. It reacts also to its suroundings. If you aren't nice to te baby it starts crying. The doll is equipped with a microphone and I can hear everything you say. After one week I'm going to find out who was the most succesful team. So give your best.

Then he went to his desk and took a carton. Inside of this carton were three little baby dolls.

Mr. Smith: Well, I have two boys and one-

China: I want the girl!

Mr. Smith: Okay…take her.

China took the doll.

Mr. Smith: Not on its neck! Do you want to break it.

China: Calm. It's not even on.

Mr. Smith: Well, then this is for you Ghastly and Tanith and this one's for you Skulduggery and Valkyrie.

Valkyrie: I'm pretty young, don't I? It will look ridiculous.

Mr. Smith: You'll have to live with that.

China: Bliss, we gonna call her…Rose.

Bliss: Rose? Oh please no-

China: We call her Rose or it's becoming dangerous for you.

From that point on Bliss kept quiet.

Ghastly: Tanith, what do you think of the name "Marius"?

Tanith: Marius is wonderful.

Valkyrie: Skulduggery, Julius would be nice.

Skulduggery: As you want.

Mr. Smith handed a bag to every team.

Mr. Smith: That's the things you need to care for the baby. Inclusive a Parents guide and a box of coffee if the baby cries the whole night. Well, that's it. You may go now.

The group left the room.

Mr. Bliss: I'll go home now.

China pulled him back and hissed.

China: You won't leave me alone with IT.

Bliss: China, it's not an IT it's a her!

China: Then take care of HER!

Bliss: All right, I'll come with you and sleep on the couch until next week, okay?

China: Okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 14

**Monday: **

Tanith: He's so sweet! I want to keep him forever!

Ghastly: I hope you still think so at the end of the week.

Tanith: Of course , he's so sweet. I'm gonna make him something to eat.

In the evening:

Tanith: I don't feel like making food for him.

**Tuesday:**

Tanith: Now you have finally the opportunity to spend the whole day with your son.

Ghastly: Arg…I don't know…I'm not ready…fine!

Tanith: You'll bring him back alive.

Ghastly: You know what? When I bring him back he'll be a man! Because he's my son!

Tanith: Fine.

In the evening:

The baby had a tatoo on his arm.

Tanith: YOU MADE HIM A TATOO!

Ghastly: Now he's finally a man! I'm so proud of him!

Tanith: BUT HE'S STILL A BABY!

Ghastly: No, he's my man.

Tanith: BUT-

Ghastly: It's not a real one. It's just a sticker…

**Wednesday:**

Ghastly: I think we should change his name.

Tanith: But why? You agreed!

Ghastly: I know but when I think about it…

Tanith: But we can't change his name! He got used to that name.

Ghastly: He's a doll! He does not get used to anything!

**Thursday: **

Tanith: We should make a film about our baby.

Ghastly: Why?

Tanith: So when he's grown up he can see what a lucky childhood he had.

Ghastly: Tanith, yesterday you told me that he's just a doll and he's not behaving like a real baby and now you want to make film so he can see himself WHEN HE IS GROWN UP?

**Friday:**

Ghastly sat on the couch and sobbed loudly.

Tanith: What's wrong with you, Ghastly?

Ghastly: Why doesn't he like me?

Tanith: What are you talking about?

Ghastly: When he cries you can calm him but I can't. He…he doesn't like me.

Tanith: There's a really easy explanation.

Ghastly: really?

Tanith: I'm the better parent.

**Saturday:**

Ghastly: Yesterday you told me you're the better parent and now you want me to take care of him all the time…!

Tanith: yes, because…

Ghastly: NO! I'M TALKING RIGHT NOW!

Tanith: BUT-!

Ghastly: NO!

Tanith: I HATE YOU!

**Sunday:**

Silence


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Monday:**

They got their little Rose.

China: I won't survive that.

Bliss: Why?

China: I heard you have to care for the baby ALL THE TIME! We have to giver her something to eat several times a day!

Bliss: Oh my- Rose, I think it's good for you that I'm here.

**Tuesday:**

China: We should go shopping together.

Bliss: Why?

China: Because I don't want my dear Rose to develop the same strange style as Tanith so it's important to show her what's beautiful in an early stage of her life.

**Wednesday:**

Bliss and China both lay on the couch while the baby cried in her bed.

China: It's your turn.

Bliss: No, I can't. You have to go.

China: No way.

Bliss: I'll buy you a book.

China jumped onto her feed.

China: Okay.

**Thursday:**

Bliss: The longer I'm together with the baby the more I get a special feeling…

China:…oh you get father feelings!

Bliss: actually I feel that the effect of the coffee I'm drinking nonstop since one week to keep me at least half- awake lessens.

**Friday:**

Bliss was in the bathroom.

China: Bliss, the baby cries!

Bliss: let me hear how she cries!

China: Okay.

Bliss: That's type number 10. She's hungry.

**Saturday:**

Bliss: YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING FOR THE BABY! YOU HAVE LET ME DO ALL THE WORK!

China: That's absolutely true but you made your job very well.

Bliss: BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT: YOU DIDN'T CHANGE HER DIAPERS ONCE!

China: But look at it positively: You got more experience in an area you would have never cared about in your entire life.

Bliss: YOU ARE SO HORRIBLE AND THE WORST THING IS: YOU'RE RIGHT!

**Sunday:**

silence


End file.
